What happens at comic-con
by I-cannot-handle-the-sass
Summary: A girl, and a boy. the boy just so happens to be Tom Hiddleston. Inspired by the shenanigans of comic-con 2013. This is a Tom/Reader one shot


He appeared. It was as if magic. Loki came on stage with all of his glory exposed. He then shouted "SAY MY NAME!" Everyone in the crowed replied with a loud and whimsical "LOKI!" Everyone except for me. At the point that this fiasco had occurred I was sick of all the fangirling about Loki and Tom Hiddleston. All I wanted to do was enjoy comic-con in peace and get over my fear of crowds. And that's when he told us to kneel. I just couldn't do it so I ran out hoping to regain control of my breathing. I do not know why it was so hard to just watch a man enjoy being his character.

That's when I realized that it kind of aroused me. The dominance is what got me. I loved it and was afraid at the same time… how confusing. I had to go back in I had to experience more. As I was walking in Loki watched me the whole way back to my seat. It felt like he was concerned and was wondering why I left. I knew that the thought was out of the question. I was nobody, a girl with no name, he had no reason to even be interested in me.

After Tom was done cosplaying he came out and apologized for being rude to the crowd as he did this I felt his eyes on me the whole time. Our eyes locked, it felt like he was speaking to me directly. We shared a moment and I just wanted to feel it again. After the Q&A interview thingy-ma-bob, he walked around for a bit I suppose until he bumped into me and I stumbled onto him. Being the polite man the Thomas is he asked "Do you want to go get coffee or tea or something? It is on me it is the least I can do for almost crushing you." To this I replied with a simple yes, and we quietly walked to the coffee place down the street.

"I have a few questions for you." Stated Tom. To which I replied "Ask away." "Okay first of all why did you run out during my cosplay?" I had to come up with a reason that didn't make me seem like a total freak, but my mind was drawing a blank so I decided to tell him the truth. "To be completely honest with you, it was because I am afraid of getting lost in crowds and when you asked us to kneel and everyone actually did, I-I-I started to have some sort of attack so to avoid looking like an idiot I ran out to regain my composure." As I sat in my seat waiting for what I had said to register in my mind Tom put his hand under my chin, lifted my head, and gently kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away I was breathless and he told me that he was sorry for making me feel that way. That's when I started to cry. Tom swiftly got out of his chair walked over to me and held me as I sobbed without even asking why I was crying.

We stayed like that for a while until I finally stopped crying and apologized to him for acting like a loser. Tom just said "Showing your emotions for whatever reason does not make you a loser of any kind. It just means that somewhere along the line you were hurt and need something to help fix you. And I will do whatever I can to help you, because I want to help you like so many people tried to do when I was broken." Because I didn't know what to say I just let him hug me and stroke my hair. That's when he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him for a while. Without even thinking about it I said that would be lovely and we exchanged numbers. He asked me what I wanted to do so I told him that I wanted to go home and sleep. It had after all been a very long and stressful day of cosplay, panels, and booths. We were both completely exhausted. So he walked me home which in this case was a cheap hotel room.

When we got to the door he kissed me again but this time with more passion. The walk was long and we learned a lot about each other so it is understandable why this kiss had a greater essence to it. It was so strong that when I opened we both stumbled in and fell on the floor and as I looked at him and he looked at me we exploded with laughter. Even though I hadn't even known him for a whole day I felt different with him. Maybe that's why we stopped laughing long enough for me to get up and close the door. That's when we looked at each other from across the room and then walked up to each other and kissed. Then as we started to remove our battle armor from the day tom called me beautiful and said the exact thing that I was feeling. As we were making out on the bed Tom was rubbing and grabbing my breasts. I could feel his cock getting hard in his boxer-briefs as he was rubbing against my body. I wanted him bad.

That's when he removed my bra and started sucking on my nipple as one of his hands continued messaging my breast the other ventured south and he began you rub my clit through my panties. I can feel myself getting wet and I tell him that I need him inside of me. As if waiting for it the whole time he climbs on top of me and I start to take off his boxers as I am doing this I kiss his stomach and move my mouth towards his pulsing cock and finally put it in my mouth. As I slowly move my head up and down gently biting and sucking as I go I can hear Tom screaming my name. I can feel him pulling at my hair begging me to go harder which I do. He screams out in pure ecstasy as he releases his load into my mouth. I take it like a pro and swallow his juices. He tastes amazing. "I think it is time I returned the favor my lady." Tom said all too eager to get my panties off.

So he kissed me on the mouth and slowly works his way down my body until he gets to my ready vagina and begins to lick in all the right places. He massages my tit with one hand and plays with my clit with the other. All the while I am pulling his soft curly hair and shouting his name at the top of my lungs. He is giving me so much pleasure that I can't control myself and cum.

He licks it all up and then kissed me once more before letting his member enter my opening. I scream for him to go harder and every time he thrusts into me he hits my spot, forcing me to lose control. Even when I am on top we are thrusting so hard and so passionately that we finally orgasm together and release at the same time. Only then as we are both lying in the hotel bed do I realize that I fell I love with Tom Hiddleston.


End file.
